


Frozen Water

by Katieboooo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cold Keith, Frozen lakes, Gen, Hunk and Lance are best friends, Ice Skating, Keith doesn’t know how to skate, Keith-Centric, Lance knows how to skate, Pidge and Keith are best friends, Shiro is Keith’s older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboooo/pseuds/Katieboooo
Summary: Landing on a ice planet, the paladins decide to skate after finding some skates in a storage closet, but things don’t always go to plan...





	Frozen Water

Living in the desert for most of his life didn’t really do much for Keith. He’s never really seen snow. He’s heard of it, but never really seen it for himself.

So, it must come as a shock when they land on an ice planet. He looked outside with wide eyes. Seeing the vast whiteness all throughout the planet.

“You’ll catch a fly in your mouth, Keith,” Shiro said next to him, laughing slightly at the amazed expression on his face.

“I’ve never seen snow before,” he said as he watched snow float down.

“Never?” Lance asked from next to him.

Keith shook his head, watching outside still with his eyes wide.

“Man, you really missed out,” Lance added on.

Keith glared at him, “It’s not my fault I had to live in the desert.” He said in a small voice.

Sensing where the conversation was going, Shiro interrupted, “Ok, we’re going to be resting here for a while so might as well relax.”

Lance turned away, “Yeah.”

Keith continued to glare at the back of his head before a big snowflake that landed against the window caught his attention and just like that, his attention was brought back to outside. He heard snickers near him, but he didn’t listen to them, just amazed at the snow outside.

 

————

 

Later in the day, Keith was approached by Pidge. She came and sat next to him with a smile and a sparkle in her eye.

Keith narrowed his eyes at her, “What?”

Her smile grew wider and Keith recognized it as something to fear. He watched her carefully. She slapped him playfully.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said and turned behind her and pulled out something from the bag that Keith had just realized she brought with her.

She pulled out two ice skates.

Once was red and one was green.

“Look, I found these in one of the storage closets,” she said, eyes sparkling, “They are just like the suits! They adjust to the size of your feet! They are so cool!”

Keith gave her a small smile. He liked it when she was energetic and happy. Those days had grown scarce throughout their time in space.

She handed Keith the red ones while she put on the green ones. He held them awkwardly for a few seconds before attempting to put them on. Pidge was right. As soon as he slipped his foot in, the shoes tightened around his foot and he hummed in surprise. He had somewhat tied them on as Pidge finished and she took one look at his feet and burst into laughter.

Keith felt his cheeks grow warm. His shoes were half tied. Some of the laces tied while the rest were on the ground. Pidge rolled over laughing.

“How in the world did you manage to tie them wrong??” She asked in between giggles.

Keith looked away and crossed his arms.

“I’ve never skated before,” he answered, that seemed to sober Pidge up as she got up, wiping tears from the edges of her eyes.

“It’s fine, here I’ll tie them for you,” she replied, still giggling a little as she tied them for him.

 

————

 

“This feels weird,” Keith said as he wobbled on his feet as he walked across the castle halls.

He was holding onto Pidge tightly, feet wobbling on floor as Pidge walked expertly across, as if she wasn’t wearing blades on her feet.

“Yeah, it does the first few times,” she said. He was squeezing her hand to death, but she didn’t seem to mind, “Lance and Hunk are already waiting for us.”

“Lance and Hunk are coming?” Keith asked as he looked over at her with a surprised expression.

“Did you not think they would?” She asked, “Lance is literally like a god on ice. He’s amazing it’s unreal.”

“That’s great,” Keith said, wobbling a bit more and he yelped quietly, flinging his other arm out to balance him.

Next to him, Pidge started to laugh again.

“Stop laughing at me!” He said, glaring at her, “I’ve never done this before.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just really funny watching you do this,” she giggled.

Keith huffed our a breath and they continued to walk—shuffle—across the floor.

 

————

 

“Finally, took you long enough,” Lance said as he watching Keith and Pidge make their way over.

Lance and Hunk were waiting towards the exit of the castle.

“Keith’s new at this kind of thing,” Pidge said as they finally made it to where Lance and Hunk were standing.

“Obviously,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

He threw their jackets at them. A thick red and green jacket. Pidge and Keith put it on and Lance and Hunk opened the door and they exited.

“Luckily, the air has a good amount of oxygen in it so it’s safe to breath,” Pidge said as she zipped up her jacket and walked outside.

“Does Allur, Coran, And Shiro know we are doing this?” Keith asked as he walked out behind them.

They all sort of froze.

“No?” Lance answered.

Keith huffed out a laugh, “Ok.”

Lance turned and looked at him with a wide open mouthed.

 _“Ok?”_ Lance asked with shock clear on his face, “Are you sure this isn’t a clone or something?”

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Nevermind, that’s Keith,” Lance said this is definitely Keith.

Pidge sniggered from next to him and he heard Hunk huff out a laugh.

“There’s a lake near here that’s been completely frozen over,” Hunk said as he looked at a map.

“I’m excited,” Lance said, jumping as they continued, “I haven’t skated in forever.”

Keith watched Lance with a small smile. He was too busy watching Lance to see the look that Pidge and Hunk exchanged.

 

————

 

“We made it!” Lance said with a gasp as they were facing a lake completely frozen over.

He reached out with a skate and glided gracefully across the ice.

“It’s amazing!” Lance called, “Come on!”

Hunk complied and carefully stepped a skate on the ice. He slipped a little, but caught his balance fairly quick and glided up to Lance and they skated next to each other.

Pidge did something similar to Hunk and reached out a hand towards Keith.

“Come on, it’s safe,” she said, laughing.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he said as he glanced to where Hunk and Lance were skating gracefully and down to his own two feet that were buried a bit under the snow.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” she said softly.

Keith reluctantly complied and as soon as a foot touched the ice, he yelped and almost fell on his butt if Pidge wasn’t there to help him.

“Everything alright over there?” A shout made it’s way to them and Keith looked to find Lance and Hunk making their way over.

“Everything’s great!” Pidge replied.

Keith was gripping Pidge’s hand, hard, afraid to move.

“Keith, you’re too tense,” Hunk said as he watched Pidge carefully pulling in across the ice.

“You gotta loosen up man,” Lance said as he skated backwards, watching Pidge and Keith.

“I’m trying,” Keith said through clenched teeth.

Lance shook his head and skated away, but Hunk remained.

“You gotta relax,” Hunk said, “Just think of the skate as a part of you, it’s not too hard.”

 

————

 

After a little while, Keith would say he’s got the hand of it. He was able to skate for a bit without holding onto Pidge for dear life. She cheered when he was able to which brought an embarrassed smile to his face.

Lance had skated over to him.

“Wow, you’re getting the hand of it, mullet,” he teased.

“Shut it,” Keith said, but he was smiling.

He was still a bit new as skating, but he was able to skate across the lake. The lake wasn’t too big, but it was big enough that Pidge and Hunk were small dots as they skated away from them.

“Here, watch this,” Lance said with a smile.

He skated in front of Keith and started to spin in place. He kept doing a bunch of turns Keith was watching with his mouth wide open. Lance was skating in front of him and looked amazing while doing it.

After he was done, he skated back over to Keith was.

“How was it?” He asked slightly breathless.

“Wow,” Keith said his eyes wide and amazed, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Lance blushed slightly, “My parents made me and my siblings do figure skating when we were younger, I stopped after a few years, but my sister, Veronica, loves it.”

“That sounds like fun,” Keith mumbled.

“Not really...” Lance said, digging his toe pick into the ice, “I mean...it was for a few years, but I didn’t want to pursue it as a career or anything.”

Keith nodded and skated a bit forward, but stopped suddenly when there was a cracking noise below him. He froze and looked down. There were cracks below his skates, made from where Lance was spinning and dug his toepick into the ground as well as where he’s skated over and over, making the ice thinner.

Keith felt his heart jump into his throat and heard a gasp from behind him, he wanted to turn, but the ice cracked more.

“Hey guys!” Someone suddenly called making both Lance and Keith jump, “Hwy are you guys just standing around? Skate!”

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked to the side where two figures were making their way towards them. Keith attempted to move his leg, but that only caused more cracks to form and his breath hitched.

“Keith, don’t move,” a stern voice and suddenly, Lance was in front of him, carefully making his way towards where Keith was frozen in place.

More cracks formed and Keith looked up towards Lance’s terrified eyes.

“It’s ok, I’m going to get you out, Ok?” He said and Keith nodded.

However, the cracks in the ice were making it hard to balance on the skates and he felt himself sliding away from Lance and suddenly, with a loud, crack, he went under.

 

————

 

Lance watched carefully as Keith started to slide.

_That’s not good._

He started to regret saying they should go skating.

He took one step forward and then, with a small yelp, Keith went under.

“Keith!!” Lace shouted.

He slid towards the hole that Keith had fallen into and watched the murky darkness with worry before he saw Keith’s head emerge with a gasp before he went under again, but Lance has grabbed ahold on his hand and pulled him out of the water. Keith was shivering, his body shaking, but Lance continued to pull him until he was out of the water and slid backwards, away from the cracks in the ice.

“You ok, Keith?” Lance asked as he hugged Keith to his chest.

“C-cold,” he murmured.

“I know—shit—um,” Lance said as he looked around and felt start to go limp, “Hey, hey! Don’t sleep! You still with me Keith?”

Keith hummed softly.

“Fuck,” he cursed he looked around and saw Pidge and Hunk skating, but they were too far away, “Shit!”

He carefully slid over to the edge of the lake and safely got them off of the ice, but Keith was freezing to the touch.

Lance took of Keith’s soaked jacket and took off his own and put it on Keith and rubbed his back in an attempt to warm him up. Keith’s teeth were chattering and he felt guilt grip at his insides.

“Hey, stay awake for me, Ok?” He asked. Keith hummed, albeit a bit softer than before,”Shit.”

He looked up and saw Hunk and Pidge a little ways away.

“Pidge! Hunk!” He shouted and continued to rub Keith’s back, worrying about the blue tinge of his lips as he looked and saw the other two skating towards them.

“What happened?” Pidge asked, concern clear on her face as she came closer.

“Keith he—he fell in!” Lance said, still trying to warm Keith up. He took his cold hand and tried to warmth them up by holding them against his own.

“He _What?!_ ” Pidge was furious, “What did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Lance replied.

“Is he....” Hunk trailed off, eyes wide with fear.

“He’s fine, but he’s really cold,” Lance said, “We should bring him to the castle.”

He was about to lift up Keith when Keith made a noise of protest.

“‘Can walk,” he mumbled, trying to get up.

“Sure you can,” Lance said, snickering, but fear still underlining his voice.

He picked Keith up and felt him lean against his shoulder.

“Hey, stay awake for me,” He said softly, “Come on, Keith, please.”

Keith hummed again. 

However, as Lance continued to run, Hunk and Pidge close behind, he felt Keith stop shivering. He stopped, fear gripping his chest.

“Keith?” He asked, Keith mumbled something that Lance couldn’t catch, “Are you still cold?”

Keith hummed before answering, “Nope. ‘m not cold.”

“Shit,” Lance cursed before running even faster, “Pidge can you contact the castle?”

“Y-Yeah,” she replied shakily.

They continued running before Pidge answered.

“Ok, Shiro said that he’s going to meet us right outside of the castle,” she said.

“Ok,” Lance replied. He looked back at Keith whose eyes were closed. His lips a horrifying blue and his skin 5 shades paler than usual.

 

————

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, they made it back to the castle.

Lance spotted Shiro outside, looking around. When he spotted them, he ran towards them and his eyes widened when he saw Keith.

“What the hell happened?” Shiro asked, eyes wide as he looked at Keith, hands hovering over his little brother.

“I’ll explain later, we need to go inside,” Lance said urgently.

Shiro nodded and took Keith from Lance as they all made it inside.

Shiro cursed as he felt Keith’s skin.

“He’s so cold,” Shiro said, “What the hell were you all doing out there?”

“We just wanted to have fun,” Lance answered.

Shiro sighed, “It’s fine....”

“Can’t we set up a pod or something?” Hunk asked.

Shiro shook his head, “No, he’s too cold. Going in a pod would make him even colder and I don’t even think they are designed for hypothermia.”

Lance gulped, eyes guilty as he watched Shiro attempt to warm Keith up who became unresponsive.

“Ok, everybody get as many blankets as you can and meet me in the lounge room,” Shiro said and they all nodded, moving to find the blankets.

 

————

 

Keith woke up feeling hands in his hair and wrapped in something warm, but he was still cold. He shivered slightly and felt the hands in his hair still for a little bit.

“Should we get more blankets?” Someone said softly.

“No, he’s already buried in them, besides, I think we used all of them,” a voice above him said.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. He frowned slightly. The hands returned to his hair and he relaxed slightly. A soft laugh came from his left.

“Looks like he likes it,” the voice giggled.

Keith slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face to Pidge, he jumped in surprise, sitting up and immediately felt dizzy. Warm hands pushed him back down and he looked up to find Lance smile down at him. Keith frowned.

“Lance?” He mumbled.

“Yeah it’s me,” he said softly, “How do you feel?” 

“Cold,” Keith replied and buried further in the blankets.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed.

“Ok guys,” Hunk suddenly said and everyone looked at him in surprise, “Lets give Lance and Keith some space.”

Pidge frowned, but then her eyes widened and she nodded and got up. Shiro also got up, smiling slightly. Allura and Coran were also there, Keith mused tiredly. Soon, everyone was gone except for those two.

There was a comfortable silence between them before Lance broke it.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Keith frowned at him, “What for?”

Lance looked guilty.

“This is all my fault,” he said softly.

“No it’s not,” Keith replied.

“But it is, it’s my fault you’re like this,” he said, gesturing to Keith.

“No it’s not,” Keith replied, “it’s my fault for being such an idiot.”

“Hey, you aren’t an idiot,” Lance said.

“Yes I am,” Keith insisted, “I have no clue how to skate and because of that, I made trouble for you and everyone else.”

“Hey,” Lance said, scolding softly, “You didn’t make any trouble.”

Keith sighed and closed his eyes.

“Whatever you say,” he said tiredly.

Suddenly, there were lips on his eyes and his eyes widened. But the lips were gone as soon as they were placed. All tiredness seemed out of him.

He looked up and Lance was looking away, his expression unreadable but there was an unmistakable blush on his cheeks. Keith brought a hand up to his lips. He was still laying in Lance’s lap.

“Did you just...” he trailed off.

Lance blushed even harder, “I-I mean y-you don’t have to do anything I’m sorry if I made things weird—I mean—it’s one if you didn’t want to—I’m sorry, that was so dumb-”

He cut off by another pair of lips on his and Lances eyes widened as he realized that Keith was kissing him. He melted into the kiss and buried his hands in his hair. Keith moaned into his mouth and they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads against each other.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Keith asked, a blush in his cheeks.

Lance blushed, “a while.”

“We’re so dumb,” Keith sighed.

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at Keith. He was smiling at him.

“I like you, like, like like you,” Keith said softly.

Lance smiled, “I like like you too.”

They kissed again.

“We’re so dumb,” Lance said.

 

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is my second fic about these guys! I love Voltron! I literally binged watched the entire thing and love every second of it!! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> >3<


End file.
